1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin selecting and counting machine for automatically selecting a number of coins of varying denominations having different diameters and thicknesses in a correct manner at a high speed and for depositing the same selectively into different containers after their respective numbers have been counted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional machine of such type has failed to select and count the coins of varying denominations having a large difference in their thicknesses. This is because the thickness regulating member for feeding the coins one by one to the selecting means is made to have its regulating clearance suited for the thickest coins so that the thinner coins are fed in an overlaid manner to invite a jammed condition before they reach the selecting means. In order to eliminate this problem, another conventional machine has resorted to an intermittent feed system, but the processing speed is not satisfactory.